rppediafandomcom-20200213-history
Korlen Vastscepter
Korlen Vastscepter Korlen Vastsceptor was a male Ithorian from the planet Ithor. He was brought to the jedi council when he was noticed as force-sensitive. He was trained by Master Paga, who was then killed during the Battle of Geonosis. He lived as a jedi for much longer and survived the Jedi Purge. He then went into exile and was never heard of again. Biography Korlen Vastscepter was born on Ithor around 70 ABY. He was noticed by his parents when he used the force to complete daily tasks. He was brought to the jedi temple to be made a jedi. He became the padawan of Master Paga. He trained him into a very strong jedi. Clone wars Korlen took part in the rescue of 2 jedi and a senator in the Geonosis Arena. He was in his twentys during the time. The rescue was a success, thanks to the help of the new republic Clone Army. He and his master were then transported to the battle ground where he saw the brutal murder of his master who was shot by a rocket launcher. He survived the Battle and it marked the beginning of the Clone Wars. One day, Korlen was asked to lead a squad of clones to find a runaway prisoner of the republic prison. He tracked her to Hoth, where he was surprised that she was, in fact, a sith. Korlen told the clones to stay back while he fought her. The battle ended when he force pushed her into a wall, and then slicing her in half. Later, he was told to engage a sith like figure on Tatooine. The sith was non-other than Sora Bulq. Korlen was surprised by how strong the sith was, so he fled back to his ship. Suddenly he realized that Sora had gone to his ship also and was shooting at him. Korlen was a better pilot, so he shot down Sora who crash landed into Tatooine. Korlen later found out that he survived the crash. Korlen went on many future mission, but always felt that the clones were not to be trusted. He later found out he was correct. Order 66 Korlen was at the Jedi temple when it happened. He looked out a window and saw Darth Vader and an army of clones coming towards the temple. He knew what was going on. He sprinted out the back door, warning others on the way. Some listened, others didn't believe him. He led a group of 3 survivors to his ship, and into exile. As someone else was flying the ship, Korlen looked out the window, and saw everyone he knew die. Exile Korlen fled to Tatooine because he knew the Empire wouldn't be too involved there. He settled in a little house on the edge of a mountain. The other survivors wanted to face Darth Vader, so they left. They were later killed, but Korlen didn't find out. He got a job as a bounty hunter, and hung out at cantinas. The rest of his story is unknown.